Apology
by Wintrysnow
Summary: ‘You’re spending too much time with Lady Flynn, you wimp,’ Wolfram accused Yuuri one afternoon when they were alone in the garden.


A/N: Hi =] This is my first time writing a Kyo Kara Maoh fanfic and this pairing, so the characters may be a little bit OOC. Comments and reviews welcome!

* * *

Wolfram walked along the empty corridors back to his bedroom at night after a late meeting. He was in a particularly foul mood today. He spent his whole day at the meeting, got into a fight with Yuuri, and was scolded by his brothers for being unreasonable.

He glared coldly at an unfortunate soldier who accidentally slipped and fell, and scolded a maid harshly when she spilt some soup on the floor.

He scowled.

_This is all Yuuri's fault._

* * *

_Lady Flynn had decided to visit the Maoh of Shin Makoku, Yuuri heika. Since her staying at the castle, they had been very close together, too close for Wolfram's liking. Wolfram secretly followed them whenever they were alone, and for several times he had to try his best to hold back when he witnessed their too intimate actions, for Yuuri would not like it if he kept accusing him of cheating on him._

_However, when Yuuri gave Flynn a big hug to thank her for her present, Wolfram decided to take action._

'_You're spending too much time with Lady Flynn, you wimp,' Wolfram accused Yuuri that afternoon when they were alone in the garden._

'_Don't call me a wimp!' Yuuri replied, annoyed._

'_I know you're cheating on me with Lady Flynn.'_

'_What? Wolfram, I'm NOT cheating on you with Flynn-san.' Yuuri looked bewildered._

'_Don't try to deny it, you wimp.'_

'_I said I'm not!'_

'_Hmph. This is just what a wimp like you would do.' Wolfram crossed his arms._

'_Hey! Stop calling me a wimp!'_

'_You _are_ a wimp. Cheating with a girl when you've already got a beautiful fiancé like me,' Wolfram continued, ignoring Yuuri's cries of protest._

'_How many times do I have to tell you! There's _nothing_ between me and Flynn-san!' Yuuri's voice was louder this time._

'_Nothing? Then why were you two hugging so tightly this morning?' Wolfram snorted._

' _Wolfram, it was a friendly hug. Flynn-san gave me a present and I was just thanking her.' Yuuri explained to Wolfram patiently, hoping the blond prince would understand._

_Wolfram found the reason plausible, but being the stubborn prince he was, refused to admit defeat. He couldn't admit that his assumption was wrong, could he? 'Then what about the time when you held her hand in the market? What about the time when you picked her a bunch of flowers? And you spent most of your free time with her!' he reasoned._

'_Were you stalking me, Wolfram?' Yuuri looked appalled._

'_So you finally admit that you're cheating on me, you wimp.'_

'_Wolfram, don't jump to conclusions! I did not admit that I'm cheating on you! I held Flynn-san's hand because we were playing a game! Those flowers I picked were for the party yesterday! Of course I spend most of my time with Flynn-san! I promised her to show her around the castle!'_

'_You shouldn't do suspicious acts with people when you're already engaged. This is all _your_ fault.'_

'_Wolfram, you're being unreasonable! How is it my fault?' Yuuri looked annoyed than ever._

'_It is!' Wolfram stated forcefully, not even caring about listing examples now that he was clearly losing the argument._

'_Wolfram, stop being so stubborn!'_

'_Hmph.' Wolfram crossed his arms and turned around, his back facing Yuuri._

_There was a long silence. After a while, he heard a long sigh behind his back. 'Look, Wolfram… I'm sorry.'_

_The proud prince remained silent._

'…_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you stubborn and unreasonable. Forgive me please, Wolfram.'_

_Wolfram was furious. How dare Yuuri apologize to him after insulting him like that.. Does he think that after saying a simple 'I'm sorry', everything that happened will be forgotten and Wolfram will be friendly to him again? That was certainly not going to happen. In a huff, Wolfram stormed out of the room, ignoring the Maoh's desperate pleas._

* * *

He had not talked to Yuuri ever since. True, Yuuri had attempted to apologize to him several times, but his pride did not allow him to accept them and he walked away before Yuuri could finish his apology.

The corridors tonight seem emptier than before, Wolfram mused. So did the castle. Without the presence of the happy-go-lucky Maoh around him, the castle seemed more lifeless than usual. The day seemed longer and duller without Yuuri around. Even Greta could not help cheer him up. Wolfram had long gotten familiar with the presence of Yuuri, and without him, it seemed as if something was missing.

But, no matter how lonely he felt and how he suffered from the emptiness in his heart, he would not bow to Yuuri and accept his simple apology. He was a soldier, and he had his pride and dignity to keep, even if the person was the Maoh of Shin Makoku.

It was all Yuuri's fault anyway. He was the one who did wrong in the first place by staying close to Lady Flynn and doing suspicious acts with her. He should know better than to act suspicious around girls when he was engaged. Didn't he know the humiliation Wolfram had when Yuuri got too close to girls? He had already forgiven Yuuri countless times when he did so, even when the king of Small Shimaron flirted with him, but this time, he was going to let Yuuri suffer the consequences.

_That'll teach him to stay away from girls._

This is all Yuuri's fault. He got too close to Lady Flynn, and this started the fight. As a result, Wolfram avoided him. It was Yuuri's fault that he felt lonely and lifeless. It was Yuuri's fault that he was bored. It was entirely Yuuri's fault that his day was more dull than usual.

He knew that he himself was being unreasonable, accusing Yuuri of cheating on him before understanding the whole situation. It was he who started the quarrel. He should be the one to apologize, and while Yuuri did so, he refused it. But he couldn't apologize now, could he? Especially after he turned down Yuuri's numerous attempts to apologize. If he apologized, Yuuri would surely laugh at him and tease him about being cute when he was embarrassed. No, his pride was on the line, and he would never do it, even if he had to endure weeks without Yuuri.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he had already arrived before his bedroom. He pushed open the door harshly to vent his frustration, but his anger disappeared immediately when he saw the scene before him.

* * *

Yuuri was seated in one of the grand armchairs, his head on one hand, his shoulders slumped, fast asleep.

_He has been waiting for me all night,_ Wolfram thought, his heart softening at the sight of Yuuri sleeping peacefully. _He was going to apologize to me when I came back._

Wolfram smiled, his previous anger all gone. He forgave Yuuri immediately. He was once again reminded of why he loved Yuuri so much, despite his naïve and thoughtless actions. Yuuri was kind, caring, and willing to help everyone. He was so noble that he would even sacrifice himself for others. He cheered Wolfram up when he felt sad, and came to his rescue when Wolfram was caught. Thanks to Yuuri, they were able to survive through the bad times. No, no matter what Yuuri did, Wolfram could not bring himself to hate the boy.

'What were you thinking, you wimp. You could easily catch a cold if you sit here,' Wolfram mumbled.

Slowly and careful not to wake the boy up, Wolfram picked Yuuri up from the armchair and carried him to their bed. However, he slipped in the process and Yuuri was thrown rather harshly on the bed, and the sudden movement caused the boy to wake up.

'Wolfram?' Yuuri mumbled sleepily, his eyes half-open. 'You're back.'

It was answered by a grunt.

Yuuri immediately made use of the situation to apologize. 'Wolfram, please forgive me. I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I'm-.' He was cut short by Wolfram.

'There's no need to apologize when people already accepted the,' Wolfram stated, his eyes fixed on a spot on the wall.

Yuuri chuckled as he pulled the blankets over the both of them.

'However," Wolfram added, seeing the big smile on Yuuri's face, "it is still your fault that you did not apologize to me earlier and made me feel lonely for the whole day.'

Yuuri smiled. Wolfram was being unreasonable again. 'Right. It's all my fault.'

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram as the blond snuggled closer. However, before the prince fell asleep, he could hear a mumbled reply.

'It is all your fault, you wimp.'

- END -


End file.
